


Damn that Smile

by Roki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, Gamzee playing with Kurloz's stitches, M/M, Makaracest, Tentabulges, just in case that freaks someone out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roki/pseuds/Roki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That smile was just so damn infuriating. Could he not even make a sound? You grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pull his face close to your own. “Why is it always that damn smile with you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn that Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I was really sad that all the stuff tagged Gamzee/Kurloz came out before the first update with Kurloz.
> 
> So I fixed that.
> 
> I really love this pairing. Oh my god.
> 
> This fic was partly inspired by Spritemix-a-lot's amazing art.  
> http://spritemix-a-lot.tumblr.com/post/32301065764
> 
> And finally, heads up: my headcanon about Gamzee is that his polka-dotted pants are pajama pants. That troll was stoned out of his thinkpan 24/7. You actually think he would put on regular pants?
> 
> Edit: I forgot to say I have a writing blog on Tumblr now! It only has two fics so far, but ima be posting more stuff there as I write it.  
> ==> http://wroki.tumblr.com  
> Edit 2: This blog has been changed to all my reblogs about writing and writing references. I will be posting my own writing as well, but not as frequently because I just don't have the time.

Well. That was easy. Almost too easy.

It was almost too easy to sway Kurloz to do your bidding. You had thought it would be harder. After all, Beforus was so much more peaceful than Alternia. So you were surprised to find your Ancestor open to what you had to say and more than willing to help you.

The way he just nodded as you spoke, accepting every word you said. Not once did you spot any doubt in his fact. In fact, you may have even seen some enthusiasm.

And why shouldn’t he be enthusiastic. You were giving him truth. You found your motherfuckin mirthful messiahs and were sharing it with him. He should be grateful.

You almost wish he could reply. You find it a little disturbing that he’s chosen to silence himself. Unable to properly articulate is love for your shared lord.

“Well,” you start, glaring at him. He may be older than you by a few sweeps, but you’re still pretty tall. “Aren’t you gonna thank a motherfukin brother?”

Kurloz just smiles at you, his lips pulling a little from the stitches.

That smile was just so damn infuriating. Could he not even make a sound? You grab him by the front of his shirt and pull his face close to your own. “Why is it always that damn smile with you?”

He just smiles and shrugs. He has to know just how much this was driving you crazy.

“I’ve seen you sign to your Leijon! So why can’t you motherfuckin sign to me?” It doesn’t matter that you don’t read sign language. You just want him to do something besides smile. Damn that smile.

He shrugs again and you push him back with enough force to land him on his back.

“STOP MOTHERFUCKIN DOING THAT!”

Kurloz looks up at you, but something is different this time. His expression and his body language are different. He looks almost… defeated …or resigned.

“Good.” You crouch down over him and pull his head back a little by his hair. “You may have been trapped in these dream bubbles for all eternity, but you’re dealing with my session now. You play by my rules.”

You like to think he was looking into your eyes as you spoke, but it was so hard to tell with all these motherfuckin dead trolls and their motherfuckin white eyes.

But it doesn’t really matter. What you realize does matter is the way his breathing slows as you get closer to him. And when you get too close, he looks away. He isn’t smiling anymore. Instead his lips are pursed together, forming a thin line under the stitches. You don’t like either.

“People do what I tell them to do. If I tell you to kneel, you motherfucking kneel and don’t make me say it twice!” At this point, you realize you’re on top of Kurloz, pushing him back against the wall as you scream in his face. He’s raised his gloved hands to your chest, but he’s not pushing you away.

You smirk. “Good. Now, I want you to thank me. Thank me for the truth I’ve shared with you.”

Kurloz just looks at you for a moment. You don’t know what you had expected him to do, but you certainly hadn’t expected him to kiss you. He sits up a little more and kisses you.

Pulling away only crosses your mind for a second. You would much rather be thinking about how you can feel his stiches holding his lips back in certain places. It’s fascinating and almost hypnotic. You can even feel his lips part just the slightest, held together by his stitches.

You feel a strange urge to rip the stitches out with your teeth, open his mouth and see his blood, but you hold yourself back. You can make him bleed in other ways. Better ways.

His hands move from your chest to around your waist, pulling you closer to him. But that’s when you pull away.

“My session. My rules.” You reach a hand down to Kurloz’s pants and smile when you feel something writhing under your hand. “Enjoying this more than you should, hmm?”

Kurloz hesitates for a second before nodding.

“Take off you shirt.” He doesn’t move to respond. “Don’t motherfuckin make me say it twice.” He takes off his shirt.

You waste no time sinking your teeth into his shoulder. You want to see if he’ll make a sound for you. Sure enough, he lets out a small whine that has you grinning in triumph. “That’s more like it.” You lick the wound, lapping up some of your identical blood. You haven’t tasted indigo blood since you killed Nepeta. The taste brings back those memories vividly and you suddenly find yourself pumping with adrenalin like you were back then.

You practically slam him back into the wall with the force of your next kiss, but he takes it. Perhaps he could tell something in you had changed, but you really don’t care. All that matters is that he’s not fighting back. You flick your tongue out and feel him parting his lips just the slightest. It’s really not much, but enough for what you want to do.

You force your tongue between his stitches and his lips, tugging at them. It’s not quite hard enough to rip them out. But it does pull a whimper out of his throat each time you tug at them. It drives you insane.

Kurloz arches his back in a vain attempt to bring your hips closer. You know exactly why, even if you hadn’t felt his growing bulge earlier. You were in the exact same situation.

His hands slide under your shirt and you push them away. “Did I say you could motherfucking do that?” You smirk as his hands drop. “I didn’t think so.”

You slowly get off of him, trailing a finger down his chest. “Now take off your pants.”

He follows your order quickly, revealing his fully unsheathed bulge and slightly dripping nook. You’re going to enjoy making a mess out of him.

Sitting back down on his lap, you bite his collarbone as your hand makes its way down to his nook. Kurloz whines again, louder than any sound so far.

“Oh?” You say, fingers running around the outside of his nook. “You want this?”

He grinds his hips into your hand and you oblige him this once, sliding two fingers in, twisting and curling them.

Kurloz arches his back and lets out another sound closer to a moan. Your own pants are starting to feel tight, which is really saying something when they’re pajama pants.

You pull your pants down just enough to expose your own bulge, which instantly starts to writhe around, looking for something to wrap itself around.

Leaning forward to kiss him again brings your bulges close enough together to wrap around each other. You both moan at the contact. Kurloz’s legs wrap around your hips, trying to make even more contact. Your hands are on either side of his head, one covered in purple from Kurloz’s nook, the nook itself already forgotten.

Again you force your tongue under the stitches and tug at them slightly. This pulls another sound from Kurloz that brings you closer to your climax.

Your bulge starts moving faster curling and twisting around Kurloz’s with increasing speed. Kurloz’s own bulge responds and soon you’re both a moaning, panting mess on the floor, completely lost in the sensations.

After what feels like eternity, you both reach your climax, almost simultaneously. Before SGRUB, you would’ve bothered with a bucket. But out here there are no Imperial Drones. You can’t be culled for not supplying genetic materal.

So instead, you let your combined indigo fluids spill over Kurloz. Serves him right for that stupid smile he’s always wearing anyway.

“Well,” you say again. “Aren’t you gonna thank a motherfukin brother?”

This time, Kurloz nods his thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for tentabulges. I'm sorry!
> 
> I know I kept referring to this session as Gamzee's session when it's technically the Alpha SBURB session. But I don't really care. It sounded cool and, based on the most recent update, I think Gamzee has the right to also call it his session when he's pulling as many strings as he is.


End file.
